


I Need You

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie helps comfort Leo after the death of Master Splinter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just gonna be a sweet little oneshot of Donnie comforting Leo with hugs and kisses, but then sexy times happened. Oops ;)

"Leo?"

Donnie pulled back the slide to Master Splinter's room. There he found Leonardo with his back towards him, kneeling on the ground, his shoulders wracking ever so softly in silent sobs.

"Leo..." Donnie moved forward, falling next to his eldest brother and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone, Donnie," Leo whispered heavily in the dark room. "He's gone and he's never coming back."

Donnie's face wore a grim smile. "Master Splinter may be gone in body, but he is with us in-"

"Don't," Leo interrupted. It was an order, but it almost sounded pleading. "I don't need logic right now."

Then, before Donnie could comprehend what was happening, Leo's head shot up and he quickly pressed his lips against Donnie's. Leo grabbed hold of his younger brother's face and turned carefully so he was directly facing him.

The genius turtle gave a brief mumble of protest, but as soon as Leo's tongue ran alongside his, all words were lost.

Leo finally broke the kiss, but stayed close, his forehead resting against Donnie's. "I need _you_ ," He breathed out, continuing off his last statement.

"N-no, Leo, no," Donnie tried, his lips quivering. "We promised we would never again-"

"That was before," Leo cut in swiftly. "Before Master Splinter..."

Donnie watched as his eldest brother's gaze fell upon something in the distance, though he never relinquished his hold on him.

"You were smart to end it before, Leo," the genius tried. "You were right. Father wouldn't have approved..."

"Well father isn't here anymore." Leo's words echoed harshly in the small room.

Donnie breathed, very aware that every breath he took was shared with Leo, considering the small distance between their mouths at the moment. "You're just upset. People deal with death in a number of-"

Leo kissed Donnie again, swallowing up the rest of his sentence. "I told you, no logic tonight. I just need you. You can label it as whatever you want later."

The purple-banded turtle attempted to catch his breath, before speaking. "But Leo-"

"Donatello," Leo interrupted yet again, their lips just barely touching. "Don't make me use the leader card. You know I will."

Donnie looked up and stared into Leo's eyes. They were dark in color, slightly shiny from unshed tears, and completely mesmerizing.

"I'm...I'm here for you, Leo."

As soon as the words left Donnie's mouth, Leo swiftly picked up his brother and carried him to his room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and carefully dropped Donnie carapace first onto his bed.

Usually Leo's next course of action would be to lock the door, but there was no reason for that anymore. They didn't have to hide anymore.

He climbed onto Donnie and immediately pressed his lips to his neck, causing Donnie to churr on contact.

Leo replied with a churr of his own, and began biting at the same spot. He bit hard - his actions reflecting his emotions - but attempted to soothe away any pain with his tongue.

As Leo continued ravishing Donnie's neck, the younger of the two turtles hastily began removing the gear from both of them. Leo lowered the direction of his kisses, dragging his lips down Donnie's plasteron until his mouth was hovering over the soft cartilage that hid his manhood.

He placed his mouth over it and breathed out, his warm breath causing Donnie to twitch under his shell. Leo stuck out his tongue and ran a long stripe over the already bulging slit.

Having not been together in so long, this was all it took for Donnie to drop down, his cock immediately sliding into Leo's wet mouth.

The leader pulled back, wrapping his hand around the base. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the head. Licking the tiny bit of precum into his mouth, Leo smiled. "Just as I remember it."

Donnie shuddered at the display. "Leo..."

"You have to be quiet, Don." Leo felt himself saying. The sentence was muttered as a reflex. Something he used to say when they used to be together. He realized there was no reason for Donnie to be quiet anymore.

Loyal as he was, though, Donnie didn't question it. He closed his lips and nodded, swallowing back a churr.

Leo went back to his ministrations, wrapping just his lips around the head of Donnie's cock and suckling gently. His tongue ran over the growing veins, tracing them as he took more of the hard member into his mouth.

He was a little out of practice, but it didn't take long before Leo expertly took the entirety of Donnie's cock into his mouth, his lips touching the base.

He hummed around the flesh causing Donnie to buck forward. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his fist, holding back a lustful moan.

Leo continued sucking on his brother's dick, careful to pull back every time Donnie thrust forward. He could feel his brother's climax peaking and pulled himself completely off, not ready to end the night just yet.

Donnie whimpered at the loss and Leo gave a soft smile in return. "Can't let you have all the fun."

He leaned down to kiss his brother, but Donnie met him halfway, grabbing Leo's head and attacking his lips desperately.

Coupled with the feelings of just having pleasured his brother, the intense kiss brought Leo's cock out of hiding. It brushed up against Donnie's and the two turtles moaned in unison.

Leo broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You still keep the lube-"

"In my top drawer?" Donnie finished, his hand reaching out to grab it. He brought it into view. "Yes."

Leo smiled, grabbing the tube and kissing his brother once again. He pulled back slightly, gently nibbling on Donnie's bottom lip before spreading his brother's legs and crawling into the space between them.

Lubing up his first finger, Leo ran it down the length of Donnie's tail, gently pushing the appendage out of the way. He circled the tip of his finger around Donnie's entrance a few times, watching as his brother squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip hard, the gap in his teeth showing through.

The view was a bit overwhelming for Leo and he found himself pressing his finger in, hard. Donnie gasped out loud.

"Sorry," Leo apologized, wrapping his hand around Donnie's cock and gently stroking to relax his brother. He pulled his finger out and pushed back in, more carefully this time.

After a few strokes, he pulled out and coated two of his fingers, pressing back inside and slightly scissoring them. The sanity feel of Donnie's inner walls hugging his fingers were beginning to be too much for Leo and as quickly as he could, he removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and rammed into Donnie.

His brother gasped again, more loudly this time, the top half of his body lifting up from the bed in the process.

"Sorry," Leo apologized again. "Couldn't...couldn't wait any longer. I f-forgot how...amazing you feel."

Donnie's hands fisted into the sheets as the eldest thrust into him. It didn't take long before Leo found that hidden bundle of nerves inside him and Donnie froze, unable to hold back a loud churr.

Leo grinned. "Found that button, huh?"

Though the question was clearly rhetorical, Donnie found himself nodding and Leo thrust in again, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Leo!" Donnie wailed. "Please!"

Leo slowed his movements, watching as Donnie's hands clutched at the bedsheets, instead of pumping himself to completion. It had been so long since they were together like this that Leo forgot how Donnie would willingly hold back his climax until his eldest brother would give him the command to let go.

 _So loyal, so perfect,_ Leo thought. He grabbed his brother's dick and pumped in time with his now faster thrusts. "Come for me, Don. That's an order."

The purple-banded turtle stared right at him, nothing but love shining through his brown eyes, exploding right on the spot. Leo groaned as his brother's walls tightened over his dick. He thrust faster, his peak rising until finally he came, coating Donnie's insides with his essence.

He collapsed onto his younger brother, but stayed buried inside him, not ready to lose the feeling quite yet.

Donnie mewed quietly as he slowly came down from his high, wrapping his arms around Leo. He brought his lips down to kiss the top of the leader's head. "I...I missed this. This closeness...with you."

"Me too." Leo said, pulling out then and climbing under the covers with Donnie, holding him close.

After a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing, Leo whispered. "Donnie, I miss him so much."

"Me too," Donnie said, echoing Leo's response from a few minutes earlier.

The blue-banded turtle traced his brother's bicep with the tip of his finger. "I don't think father would have disapproved of this. Of us, together. If it makes us happy. He would have wanted us to be happy...don't you think?"

Donnie felt himself hesitate. Master Splinter was a very traditional man. It was hard to say what his true views on homosexuality were. Let alone the idea of his sons being together in such an intimate way.

The thought that their father wouldn't approve of them together was the main reason they stopped being together in the first place. But after everything that happened, he knew their father's only concern would be for them to stay together.

Donatello, like all his brothers, was a very spiritual being and he knew somehow, someway Master Splinter was still there with them. He knew he could see the contrast of Leo's emotional state from just a few days ago to now.

He was happy. Donnie made him happy and Leo made Donnie happy. And he knew, no matter the circumstances, that's all Master Splinter cared about; what he would want.

And for that reason, when Donnie finally answered, he answered with a very confident, "Yes, I do."


End file.
